


PoolTech, Inc.

by MrsAlderaan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlderaan/pseuds/MrsAlderaan
Summary: Atarah has been working for PoolTech, Inc. for awhile now. Can she resist the boss any longer?





	PoolTech, Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on Day 9 of my 30 Days, 30 Stories Camp NaNoWriMo Challenge. The prompt was: "You're insane!" "I know! Isn't it great?"

My name is Atarah and I am the personal assistant to the CEO of PoolTech, which isn’t actually a swimming pool company like it sounds. No, it’s actually a company that supplies everything from camping supplies to classified weaponry, but I probably shouldn’t tell you anymore about that. My job was supposed to be a simple one: answer phones, get coffee, maybe do some errands or requisition some orders. What they didn’t list on the job description was that the CEO was looking for a new personal assistant because he’d already gone through at least six others this year alone. Maybe I should’ve looked further into it… seen the warning signs. Instead, I was quite shocked by the man’s wild mood swings on day one, only to return the next day to a very apologetic and entirely different man sitting before me. This intrigued me enough to return, but...

“Hey, Atari, are you monologuing again? ‘Cause you know that’s kinda my thing.” My boss yelled from his office. As always, I found myself idly wondering how he knew that- as he continued on his train of thought. “To answer your question, I’ve read this issue before! I already know the plot, sweetheart.”

I shook my head back and forth at his idiosyncrasy, trying not to encourage him- like always. To this day, I still don’t know why I originally took this job. Maybe is was the mystery of the man at the top here, or maybe I just needed the money enough to not care about the rumors of the man’s lunacy. “You’re insane.” I mentioned off handedly.

“I know.” He answered in that childlike voice that he used from time to time. “Isn’t it great?”

I was just finishing up filing a few papers when a purple bodied stuffed unicorn with a rainbow colored horn turned its head around the corner from my boss’s office. “Hey, Atari?” It asked in a high pitched voice that very much sounded like my boss, but I still had to play along like I didn’t know better. Otherwise, he’d lose his shit and storm out.

“Yes, Mr. Unicorn? How can I help you?” I asked, fighting the smile that pulled at the corners of my lips as he continued on in the ruse.

The unicorn was now being held up by a red and black gloved hand at the edge of my desk. I pulled my legs closed and swung my chair to the side to ensure that the man couldn’t see up my skirt if he looked under the desk while he played puppet with the unicorn. The unicorn’s front hooves were now resting comfortably on the cool metal of my desk as I proceeded to begin opening today’s mail. “Well, miss, I hear that you haven’t been satisfied in the bedroom lately, and I was hoping that I could be of some assistance.”

“No, thank you, Mr. Unicorn. I am quite happy with things just as they are.” I answered, starting to feel my resolve waning. This wasn’t the first advance the man had made, but it certainly was the strangest. Then, I thought to myself that I’d always wanted to see below the mask of the CEO, but he always brushed me off when I asked to see. Maybe this was my chance.

“But, miss, I could make you feel so good. Let me make you feel good.” At this point, the unicorn was now fully on my desk and the gloved hand was not visible any longer. Instead, I heard a brief rustling sound as a full grown male body scooched towards me under the table. I felt one of those hand touch me, and the other swiveled my chair around to face forward once again.

The hands hesitated, only touching my knees gently while my mind reeled- trying to come to a decision. “M-maybe we could take this to a more private location, Mr. Unicorn.” I stuttered out, my voice quickly becoming husky.

The hands under the table were now ungloved, and I reveled in the sensation of the skin on skin contact. They rubbed up and down my thighs in ways that made shivers trail up my spine. One hand massaged my calves and thighs while the other used a single digit to run up and down the area where I so needed more friction. “There’s nothing to worry about. We can stay right here while I make you feel good.”

“But, Mr. Unicorn, what if somebody comes in?” I asked, moving my hand to cover up my mouth as a pair of fingers pinched my clit, but, instead of allowing me to continue covering up the sounds, a hand came up from under my desk and pulled mine back down to the armrest on my chair. Then, he pulled out a couple of silk scarves and tied my arms down.

“Shh… Just relax.” He said in a soothing voice, starting to drop the high pitched one that he had used as the unicorn’s. I heard a clicking sound from underneath the table that sounded an awful lot like the click of a switchblade knife, and my whole body grew tense for a moment, wondering what he was going to do. When I felt him begin to cut at my skirt and underwear in an effort to remove them, my muscles instantly went slack and I felt myself become more excited in anticipation.

Once the offending garments were out of the way, I was lost in a world of sensation as a tongue licked me from bottom to top. “Please.” I groaned, hoping he would continue on at a faster pace.

“Please, what? Tell me what you want.” He murmured, only moving his head far enough back to speak; his breath, so close to my most sensitive areas, grazed me in such ways that made me feel even more wanton by the moment.

“I need you to touch me harder. I need more.” I answered, hoping my voice didn’t sound as breathy as it felt.

With that, two fingers began to play with my opening while the thumb of the other hand made circles on my clit. I was about to scream from lack of satisfaction when the door that stood in front of my desk opened, sobering me in an instant. I recognized the man instantly. “Hello, Logan.” I said congenially in the most normal tone that I could muster. Of course, this was also the exact moment that a single finger slid inside my wet center.

“Hey. Where’s Deadpool?” He asked in his gruff voice, glancing at my arms tied to the chair with the silk handkerchiefs. “Do you need me to untie you?”

I shook my head no as the finger began to move in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. “I’m fine. They’re hardly on there. You know how he is. He wanted to surprise me with something.”

“Got it. I’ll go see if Weasel’s seen him recently.” He answered before returning from whence he came.

“Oh, hey, Logan?” I asked before he left the room. He stopped, but didn’t turn around. “I don’t want anybody else to come in while I’m waiting here. Can you hit the lock on the door on your way out?”

With a grunt, Wolverine hit the small mechanical button on the door knob, marching out of the door. “That was close.” I whispered, sagging forward in my chair while spreading my legs and bringing my center closer to its edge.

“And, so am I, babe.” Wade grumbled from below the table before pushing my chair back from the desk. He unzipped the pants on his suit and lowered them, allowing his length to spring out. “Fuck the foreplay, let’s do this.”

His words made me groan with need. “Fuck me, please. I’m ready.” I moaned loudly as he lined himself up with my entrance. The moment wasn’t slow or romantic, rather, it was like a bonfire burning hot and quick as he pumped himself in and out of me at a pace that already had my walls fluttering around him in sudden pleasure.

He continued to move in and out as I ripped my arms away from the chair pulling myself closer to him with all of my strength. Now, I found my back slammed up against the wall as he plowed into me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, urging him to go deeper and harder. I scratched at the suit on his back, but found little purchase. Looking for further skin to skin contact, I yanked at the neck of his suit, trying to get to his lips. My fingers fumbled, but he knew what I wanted, ultimately ripping the bottom of the mask up himself. Our tongues battled it out as our lips met, and I came so hard that, had he not been holding me up, I would have been dizzy.

He moved his lips to my ear as the stars cleared from my eyes, and he grumbled,“I’m not done with you, yet.” Then, he turned around and knocked everything off the top of my desk, laying me down gently on the cool steel right next to the purple unicorn. “Does that feel good, Atarah? Tell me how Mr. Unicorn’s horn makes you feel.”

“Good.” I groaned out as I felt another wave of ecstasy closing in. “More.”

“You can’t get away that easily. Tell me more.” Deadpool answered, slowing down for a moment as he waited for me to speak.

“Ugh. Please, fuck me harder. I’m going to cum again. Please!” I begged as he slammed back into me. Our bodies, moving in synch, found a quick rhythm and, soon, I was exclaiming in ecstasy. I pulled him closer as he pumped into me a few more times, finally tumbling over the edge with me.

Panting, I pushed his mask up farther, wanting to see the face of the man who had made me feel so much pleasure. He grabbed my wrists to stop me. “You can’t go back after looking. Make your decision before you do.”

I wiggled my hips underneath him, and he groaned. “You can’t make me feel this good and not let me see the man beneath the mask.” I answered, pulling his face forward into a scorching kiss as I pushed the mask up and over his head. When we broke apart, my hands were on either side of his cheeks as I looked upon his face for the first time. “I’m sorry that they did this to you, but, just so you know, I know the man beneath the mask and I still like him for who he is and not what he looks like.

Deadpool looked away from me for a moment, kind of into the middle distance and he spoke. “And, that’s the end of the issue, so let me spend some more quality time with my girl, nerds.”

I shook my head at his antics and pulled his lips to my own.


End file.
